Accident
by Reem
Summary: Pleas R&R ...there isn't much to say about this story. cause if i said it than i will ruin the ending so Enjoy!^^


Accident  
  
By: Reem  
  
It all starts with Sora and I sitting on her bed listening to Tai and Matt make fools out of them selves on the radio. You guys don't know me, I'm Victoria. My friends call me Vickie though. I have long brownish blonde hair and marine blue eyes. I've been Sora's best friend since grade school.  
  
Anyways, Sora and I were laughing hysterically at how they ran out of things to say and made goofy sounds. I was so shocked when I found out that their show became a big success. Sora looked at me teary eyed, "What's up with this? You want to go see a movie?" Sora asked trying to keep herself from laughing.  
  
I looked at her grinning, "Yeah, why not? It's better than listening to these morons." I told her as I stood up and grabbed my brown coat that was hanging near the door. Sora did the same thing and walked over to the radio to turn it off.  
  
"No, Matt that's not how you do it…I'll tell you how-Boom!" We heard a gun go off; we exchanged curious looks at each other.  
  
"Do you think its part of the show?" Sora asked her eyes filled with worry. Even though she's going out with Matt now she still cared for Tai deeply.  
  
"I hope so-wait listen-"  
  
"Um-we'll have to close this station right now…Sora, Vickie, I know you're listening. You have to get over here quick!"  
  
"Oh no!" Sora said.  
  
I gave her a stare and ran out of the door. Sora followed after me. No one knew it yet but I had a seriously big crush on Tai. He was my little baby! (Sorry, I got carried away).  
  
I was worried like hell; I had to know what was wrong, what if he got hurt? What if he's close to death? What if he dies before I get to tell him my true feelings? All these questions traveled through my head.  
  
We got there a few minutes later, and the paramedics were there. I ran up to our high school studio and saw Tai bleeding on the floor. My eyes filled with tears, "Tai!" I yelled.  
  
I ran up to the crowd, trying to get through to him but the paramedic stopped me, "Sorry ma'am, he's in serious condition you have to wait until we get him to the hospital."  
  
I felt Sora stand behind me. I heard her mutter, "Tai!" I looked at the paramedic who was still trying to hold me back, "Please! I'm-I'm his sister!" I lied.  
  
The paramedic looked at me doubtfully, "Sister? You don't look like it."  
  
"Oh what do you know?!" I yelled as I pushed passed him and ran over to Tai. I could hear his heavy breathing and his muttering, "It's so cold…"  
  
"Tai…" I kneeled next to him in fear, I touched his sweaty forehead. I brushed his hair off his eyes. I looked at him, "Tai, what happened?"  
  
"Somebody-shot me-" his breathing was slowly fainting away, "Tai! Don't leave us! Come on just hang in there!"  
  
"Sorry miss, his condition is worsening, you have to go or go wait in the ambulance" The paramedic told me as he slowly pushed me out of the way and gave him some oxygen.  
  
I stood up, still looking at him in horror. I decided to look for Matt, he must be going through much more than I was right now. I looked around and saw him talking to a detective by a window.  
  
I walked up to him slowly, as he finished his sentence with the detective. I looked at him; my eyes couldn't hold anymore, tears started to fall. Matt grabbed my hand and gently pulled me to him. He wrapped his comforting arms around me, "I know how hard this is on you-I know you love him." He whispered in my ear.  
  
I let go of him and looked at him carefully, his blue eyes were red and watery. And his gel he had on his hair was wearing off. His black shirt and jeans he always wore were soaked with blood.  
  
"What happened?" I whispered to him.  
  
"We were goofing off on the radio, I didn't notice it but a guy came in. He looked like a normal guy you know? The next thing I knew- I heard a shot, I looked at Tai-and-and there he was-lying there-bleeding to death." He said shakily, "I called for you and Sora and than 911."  
  
"Did you tell the others?"  
  
"No not yet."  
  
I looked down as my tears slid down my cheeks and dripping on my blue tank top.  
  
"I'm sorry." Matt apologized.  
  
I looked at him in shock, "Sorry? There is no need for you to be sorry; it's not your fault Matt."  
  
"She's right," A familiar voice said from behind us.  
  
It was Sora; she walked up to Matt and gave him a kiss and a hug. She looked at me, her eyes were filled with tears wanting to come out, "It's pretty bad," She said to me, "He got hit near his liver. He'll be alright though. But it'll take time for him to recover."  
  
Matt's eyes and mine brightened with a little bit of happiness, "That's good." We both said.  
  
Sora nodded slowly, "Come on, Joe will take us to the hospital."  
  
Matt put his arm around her and nodded, "Okay."  
  
Matt and Sora left. I stayed behind and looked out the window. The sky was clouded and it started to rain.  
  
"Tai falls and so does the rain." I muttered sadly. I felt my eyes water again as tears slid down my cheeks. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was.  
  
"Michael? Mimi?" I asked shocked. Michael was my cousin and Mimi's boyfriend. That's how I got to meet Tai; it was all because of Mimi.  
  
I wiped my tears away, "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"We were walking over to the studio to watch Tai and Matt. We were here during through the whole thing." Mimi said her eyes filled with worry, "Are you ok Vickie?"  
  
I shook my head, "You know how I said that I'm so glad you introduced me to Tai and the others?" I asked.  
  
Mimi nodded, "Well, now I wish-" I felt my eyes burning with tears again, "I never met Tai. It hurts too much." I told her as I broke down into tears again.  
  
Mimi hugged me and patted my hair, "its ok Vickie. Let's all go to the hospital. Come on, Joe is waiting for us."  
  
She let go of me, I wiped my tears away and nodded, Michael let go of Mimi and put his arm around me. He kissed my cheek, "Everything will be alright." He comforted me as we all walked downstairs and outside the studio.  
  
That day was the worst day I've ever had in my whole entire life. I never knew love could hurt that much. I always thought love was just a feeling everyone felt for someone they truly care about. That day changed my perspective of love.  
  
It took us half an hour to get to the Odaiba hospital. We all checked in and waited in the waiting room. Joe went in with the doctors, since he was learning how to be a doctor in college.  
  
I sat between Michael and Matt while Mimi comforted Sora. Matt was always there for me. I met him before Mimi introduced me to him. You see, I'm a singer too. The only difference is that I dance and sing pop instead of Rock. Anyway, Matt and I were band mates, we used to always get together and rehearse. He was the closest I had to a brother. Michael on the other hand, well he's the closest person I had to a father. I mean he's only one year older than me. But he's so caring for me, I always depended on him. I've been playing and hanging with him ever since I was a baby. In fact he was the one who taught me how to drive, and I'm only 14!  
  
Michael held my hand; I noticed he kept glancing at me. You know how I said no one knew I love Tai? Well I was wrong. It looked like everyone knew, because everyone was more worried about me than Tai. I stood up letting go of Michael's hand.  
  
"Where are you going Vickie?" Michael asked looking up at me.  
  
"I'm going for a walk."  
  
"Right now? It's raining." Matt said as he stood up.  
  
"Don't worry about me Matt. Sora looks more worried than I am."  
  
"Wrong." Matt said.  
  
I looked at him, "What?"  
  
"You should see how you look like. You look terrible Vickie. You look like your going to faint any second now. Sit down please."  
  
"Well thanks for making me feel better."  
  
"Vic-He's right-sit down." Michael stood up, "The doctor will probably be here any second now. Don't you want to know how's Tai doing?"  
  
"Tai? Tai who?" I said angrily, "I don't know anybody by the name Tai sorry."  
  
Matt, Michael and Sora who had heard me, looked at me in shock because I spoke too loud.  
  
"Vickie-what's wrong with you. Your love is in there suffering!" Matt yelled at me.  
  
My eyes filled with tears, "Shut up Matt!" I ran out of the hospital crying.  
  
I didn't know what happened after that, and I didn't know why I ran out like that. I was so angry at Tai and at myself. He had always told me that he will never get hurt. And that he will always be here for me. But it turned out that he was lying. I couldn't take it anymore, I just ran out of the hospital to my house.  
  
A few days passed by and I had no idea how Tai was doing. I was so depressed. I always hid my depression at school though. I haven't spoken to Sora or Mimi in five days. I sat with my friend Jason. As you guys probably guessed, I was a big flirt and I knew most of the guys in school. Jason didn't know what was happening but knew something was wrong. He kept cracking stupid jokes and tried to make me laugh. I'd laugh, at his stupidity. Anyway, it took me a while but I started to forget about my problem day by day and I became much happier or- much sadder. I never hung out with the digidestined, (I'm one of them) but I had other friends too you know.  
  
One day, I was walking to my history class when I saw Tai walking slowly towards his locker. He looked so hopeless and the life and courage that once filled his eyes was gone completely. I felt so guilty, I wanted to run up to him and hold him in my arms. Tai caught my eye, but I didn't look away. I looked straight into his cold chocolate brown eyes. He smiled at me and started to walk over to me. I froze right there in my spot. I felt tears form in my eyes, and my face turning red.  
  
"Hey Vickie," He greeted as he gave me a hug. I couldn't help my self, I didn't let go of him. I tightened my grip around his waist, "Hey-Vickie- watch it-" He choked out.  
  
I realized what I was doing and let go of him, "Sorry, Tai. How have you been? It's been a long time."  
  
"I'm still in pain, but I can manage. Yes it has been a long time, what happened to you? I haven't seen you in so long! I missed you."  
  
"I-I-can we talk after school Tai?"  
  
Tai nodded slowly, "Of course."  
  
I smiled, "Thanks Tai."  
  
So after school, I left over to Tai's house. We agreed to meet there because he couldn't go anywhere until he got better. Obviously, that was his mom's decision.  
  
I sat on his sofa as he lay down on it doing his homework (Forcefully). I looked at him, "Tai, I was there when-your accident happened. I waited for so long until I got mad and stormed off out of the hospital."  
  
"Yeah, I-heard-Ow-mom seriously I'm fine-can you stop fluffing my pillow!"  
  
"Sorry dear-I'm just making sure you're ok."  
  
Tai sighed.  
  
I gave a small laugh, "You know?, that the first time I see you smile today. Why don't you smile anymore? You have a beautiful smile." Tai complimented.  
  
I laughed, "Tai, I'm sorry for everything. I was confused and alone."  
  
"You never been alone Vickie, you have me."  
  
"But you're not going to live forever…"  
  
"Yeah I get into one accident and all of a sudden I'm going to die."  
  
"Everyone dies Tai! Don't joke about this!"  
  
"Hey that rhymed." He said calmly.  
  
"Tai!" Vickie complained.  
  
Tai laughed a little bit, "Sorry Vickie," Tai sighed, "Listen, its way too soon for me to die. I'm going to get hurt a lot you know, with summer coming and all. After all I am a soccer player."  
  
I looked at him, "Tai, don't tell me you're not scared."  
  
"I am Vickie!" He suddenly exploded. His mom looked at him from behind the kitchen counter.  
  
"I was lying there, in the studio! Bleeding like mad! Matt was next to me, telling me that everything will be alright and help is on its way! But even after all he said to me, I was scared, scared that I wouldn't be able to tell you! That I would die and left you in the darkness of this world! I was getting cold and I felt my heart failing to beat! And than you arrived, my heart started beating again! I felt your love flow through my blood streams. But it wasn't enough!"  
  
Tai stood up angrily, while I was standing there looking at him in shock, "I got to the hospital, and the doctors were putting me on machines and stuff. The doctor kept muttering to me that I'll be alright. But right there I fainted! And all I could see was darkness, infinite darkness!" Tai turned around and kicked the sofa. He looked at me, his eyes full of tears, "You know when I woke up in that hospital bed, and I didn't see you there? My heart stopped. I wanted you to be there Vickie; I wanted to tell you how I feel about you!" His voice of anger broke down as he said these words, he turned around to face me, and he looked at me. I realized his cheeks were stained with tears.  
  
"What-did you say?" I stuttered, tears forming in my eyes.  
  
"I said I love you damn it! Can't you get it through your thick head?" Tai turned around.  
  
"Don't you call me thick headed Tai Kamiya?! If anyone has a think head around here it's you! Look how much hair you have! And don't hide your tears from me!" I yelled at him.  
  
Tai turned around his eyes filled with shock, "What?"  
  
I walked up to him and kissed his lips passionately, I didn't care if his mom and Kari were looking. I just wanted to kiss him. Tears fell down from my eyes as I kissed him. I pulled away and looked at him.  
  
"So, does this mean you love me back?" He asked me.  
  
I laughed at him, "No dummy, it means I hate your guts." I teased him.  
  
Tai laughed and wiped my tears away with his thumb, "I'm glad."  
  
Tai put his hands around my waist and kissed me as I kissed back.  
  
"Hey guys! Get a room!" Kari yelled teasingly.  
  
"No, don't get a room! Stop kissing!" Tai's mom yelled.  
  
I pulled away and laughed, "Sorry Mrs. Kamiya"  
  
Tai looked at me and smiled, I realized the life and courage he always had, had returned. I smiled back at him.  
  
I looked at Kari, "I'm so sorry Kari. I ignored you all these days. You guys mean so much to me."  
  
Kari smiled at me, "Don't worry about it Vickie, all is forgiven"  
  
I looked at Tai again who was looking at me happily, "I guess, we should call a meeting. So I could apologize to you all."  
  
"That's a good idea." Tai told me as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his loving arms. He was about to kiss me but, "A-h!" His mom warned us.  
  
Tai sighed, "What are you going to do when we get married mom huh?"  
  
"That would be different, you'd be married."  
  
We all laughed. I sat with Tai and Kari and watched T.V for a while before we called the meeting.  
  
A few days passed, and everything was back to normal. I was friends with Mimi and Sora again, and we were all sitting in my room listening to the two goofs on the radio.  
  
"Hey guys, the T man is back and here with an amazing story. This story is about how I admitted my love to my best friend. But first I have something to tell you all. When you love someone, tell them straight away. Don't wait too long, because life is short, and if you want to spend your life with this girl/boy than you better tell her. Because if you keep your feeling bottled up inside you will explode or get shot. Well for me, I got shot and exploded. It all began with this radio show…." Tai began with the story as we all listened and cried. 


End file.
